Running From The Lies
by Alas Beautiful Mind
Summary: Antonio is a lousy assassin forced into the mafia, he is sent out to kidnap the Italian princess; Feliciana on the day of the festival.  Lovino, Feliciana's half brother is forced into pretending to be her to protect her from being kidnapped. Bad summary.
1. The Final Mission

**Running From The Lies.**

**Warning:** Language, some minor lemon in future chapters, AU, Shonen-ai, some type of yaoi, just a tiny bit of gender bending and cross dressing, Slight shota, human names used, ect.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. I do own the plot; it took me way too long to make it.

**A/N: **This is based off of an RP I was doing with someone, the plot wasn't originally Hetalia but as it went on I kind of noticed how similar the characters were, so ta-da. I'll update my other ones later, enjoy. ^^ Thank you so much to pandacakes91for pointing out my foolish mistakes and giving me an amazing critique, I hope the chapter is better now. ^^

**Summary: **Antonio Fernandez is a 20 year old crappy assassin, more or less; thrown into the Spanish Mafia at the age of 15 when his father died and left a 50 million dollar debt on his shoulders, he is one of the worst there is; finally his boss is sick and tired of him, she gives Antonio one last chance, if he fails; he shall be killed. He has to go kidnap the Italian princess, if he came back with her; he was free of the debt but if he ran away or didn't came back with her, he would be found and killed.

Lovino Vargas is a 16 year old half blooded prince; he is the bastard child of his father and a south Italian maid, he was skipped over and the crown was given to his younger half sister Feliciana Vargas; he was also forced into become his sister's right hand man and personal body guard, and to make matters worse; his 25 year old Prussian Superior wants to get into his pants, and the bad luck doesn't stop there; a note arrived saying the lovely princess Feliciana, would be kidnapped on the night of the autumn festival, which was taking place in two day; so now Lovino is being forced into dressing up like his sister and acting like her during the festival, what more could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: <span>The Final Mission.**

Antonio sighed as he ran a hand though his somewhat curly brown hair, it almost looked black in the dim light of his bedroom; he looked up at the mirror, his reflection almost looked out of place from the usual happy good-lucky guy he usually was.

He sighed as he pulled on a jet black hooded cloak, he glanced at a black half mask lying on his bed; he slowly made his way to it and picked it up. It was black with a pair of small black horns sticking out from the top, and a pair of crimson gems on the corners of the eyes holes.

"I'm sorry…" He said to no one before pulling the mask on, he tied it in the back before heading out the door. All the other members of the Spanish mafia watched him walk out, some giving comments while a few gave him encouragement; but still the heavy, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach didn't vanish, it just grew worse with every step he took.

"Toni…"

Antonio turned to see a young girl, her dark wavy locks bounced with each step she took. He turned to her and smiled as best as he could.

"I'm coming with you and nothing you say will stop me!"

Antonio sighed as he took off the mask, it was difficult to see with anyways; his bright green eyes clashed with the dark materiel of it, it made them stand out.

"Dulce, how many times do I have, you cannot come with me." He replied to her as he let out a small sigh.

"Yes I can! I'm really good; I can handle any lethal perfectly and I'm stealthy." The determined tone in her voice almost made Antonio second guess about bringing her…almost.

"You're 16 and a trainee, for that matter. No, you can't come and that is final." Her big, round teal eyes filled up with pain and tears; it pulled at Antonio's heart strings and he ended up bending down, and pulling her into a hug.

"Please Toni; don't go…I already lost Gabriela, I don't want to lose you too." She cried softly into his cloak, it broke Antonio's heart. Gabriel had been Dulce's older sister; she had died during a solo mission.

"Stop crying, mi niña; you're attracting a lot of attention." A small crowd had gathered around them, Dulce laugh softly and wiped her eyes as she pulled away from the older man. "I need to complete this mission, if I don't that you'll really lose me. I'll be back by night fall and then we can celebrate with café con leche." Antonio flashed a smile at her.

"Fine, but I better get extra cream with my coffee." This caused Antonio to smile at her. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

He looked curiously at her as she looked for something in her coat pockets. She pulled something out and held it up to him; it was a black leather holster with a dagger. Antonio took it and pulled it out, his name was engraved on the side blade and a bull head was carved on the handle.

"Dulce, where did you get this?" He was shocked at the high quality of the blade, it was a too long to be called a dagger but too short to be called a sword.

"It's a present for you, It's the best there was; Gabriela and I chipped in to get it done for you." The younger girl's eyes seemed to cloud over with sadness and pain, but she shook it away as best as she could. "I wish she was here, so we both could have given it to you…it took a long time to make, too long if you ask me…" Antonio sighed, he ruffled her hair and made her laugh. They both enjoyed their little moment of happiness; before someone yelled at Antonio to hurry up.

"Adios mi niña; stay safe."

"Adios Antonio; please come back safe."

They said there sad goodbyes and Antonio was off again, he put the blade back in the holster before tying it to his belt. He was out the door and into the stable, his jet black mustang stood there waiting for him; he smiled at it as a few members brought the massive creature out to his waiting master. Antonio petted it before mounted the horse, _'Last mission and then I'm free, all I have to do is get though this and I'll be free._' He thought as he grabbed the reigns as the other mafia members tucked things away into the mustang's saddle bag. Antonio was a little glad that the autumn festival was decided to be a masquerade, less the princess knew of him, the better.

"Bring her back tonight, safe and unharmed. Do this and you'll be free."

The mafia boss said; it was strange that his boss was a chick but still he nodded respectfully at her. He lightly tugged his hood up, over his dark brown hair. "Do not worry; I'll have her back before the night ends." He said smoothly with a smirk, his boss smiled up at him before walking away. "I expect you to, if not-"She turned and looked at him. "-I'll have fun killing you slowly and painfully then stuffing your body for my collection." Antonio shivered slightly but gave her a sharp nod, he took off on the mustang though the thick trees. The question of, why a Spanish mafia was in Italy, dawned on him. It was most likely for these types of situations; the mafia had a hideout in most of the Europe for when they had to take missions outside of their own nation.

The sun was almost gone and the darkness of night started to take over and the festival would start soon. The wind rushed past Antonio as he rode though the dark forest, his clothes molding to his slim but muscular frame. The way the material clung to him made him feel more thin and fragile than he actually was. He slowed down some, he wasn't in a hurry. It didn't really matter to him if he arrived late, he needed to get the princess away without being seen. He sighed as he looked around the forest; he didn't want to do this…He wasn't a bad person at all, he was just stuck between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

><p>"I still cannot fucking believe this, Feli!" He growled as the chamber maids worked on him, he felt like they were going to kill him; his poor ribs were being squished in. '<em>Great, death by corset; that is exactly how I wanted to die.<em>' He thought sarcastically to himself.

"I'm sorry Fratello, I really am; but I cannot be kidnapped. I am the princess after all." Feliciana said as she brushed her hair out. "And I'm also sacrificing the ability to go and enjoy myself for my safety." She said before turning to her brother, her lightly tanned skin was so much lighter than his olive complexion.

Lovino or Lovi as he was usually referred to, sighed. He was looking into the mirror, studying his face after being all done up as his half sister. His skin was powdered to make him look even more like her and his lips were painted red. Luckily he would be wearing a mask, so, well, it wasn't _that_ bad… Oh, who was he kidding, this was fucking terrible. He and his half-sister were about the same height, perhaps he was even a little taller than her and from a distance, an unfocused eye could mistake one for the other, except; Feliciana had a wild curl the sprung up to the left of her head while he had one to the right.

Feliciana took care of that, she took the annoying curl and clipped it back, it caused the poor sixteen year old boy a great amount of pain and pleasure, that one hair always did that to him and he hated. Especially when his superior found out about it, the albino Prussian always tried to grab the curl and tease the poor boy with it.

Lovino shook his head as someone placed a wig of curly brown hair like Feliciana's on his head. It even had a fake left side curl like her's; the red dress was next. It did its best to define Lovino's 'waist' and hid his narrow hips. He was thin in build, but slightly muscular; his arms were covered in long, loose sleeves and his long, thin hands bore gloves. Shaking his head, he turned his dewy eyes on his superior, the albino smirked at him. Lovino hoped the man would refrain from saying something disgusting and refrain from the lewd comments, He did and in just a few minutes. Lovino found himself being walked out of his sister's room and moving out down the hallways of the palace, his poor feet were squished into a pair of tight high heels. He walked as calmly and gracefully as he could.

'_This is all for Feliciana, this is all for Feliciana…_' He kept repeating in his mind over and over as he was lead by the guards out to the courtyard, the large stone courtyard was decorated beautifully. A band played in the center on a raised stone stage, the chefs had prepared obscene amounts of food and wine for the occasion. Everywhere people were dancing around happily as if nothing were wrong with their lives, Lovino was perfectly disguised as he wished he were dead over and over again.

The guards left his side and his superior came up to behind him, the red eyed man smirked before looking out at the crowd. "Remember; you cannot trust anyone here, Lovi." Lovino wanted so badly to punch the man but he had to retain the appearance of his half sister; sweet, calm and clueless about everything and everyone.  
>Lovino nodded softly before gracefully making his way into the crowd of festival goers, he gave his best smile as people greeted him.<p>

'_I fucking hate you all._'

* * *

><p>Antonio sighed as he arrived at the outskirts of the forest; the festival was going on only a few yards away. He quickly got off his horse and tied the reigns to a tree, he sighed again as he readjusted his mask for the fifth time since he left the hide out. He was…unsure of this, this kingdom was where he grew up with his father, it was his first home.<p>

Antonio shook his head, the thoughts and memories of the old man and the past would have to be saved for another time; right now he had a mission to complete. He turned and petted his horse, and whispered something soothing in hopes of calming it down; Antonio's attention was brought away from the horse as he saw three other black horses coming up behind him. It was a few female members of the mafia; there were here to help drug the guards but they couldn't touch the princess. That was Antonio's job.

He headed off and arrived at the festival when it was at full swing, drunken men and slutty women danced all around with each other. He smiled charmingly as he was greeted by a few women that fluttered their lashes at him or brush against him in a sensual manner. Antonio knew he was a rather handsome man but, oh how these women were barking up the wrong tree.

He had no interest in women, just men. But why break their little hearts just yet? Let them stay in illusion for a while longer; he winked at a few of them and caused them to swoon. Antonio made his way in without causing suspicion, and started to blend it. The whole courtyard and palace was covered in colorful lanterns and everyone dressed in their finest clothes; everyone wore masks, which would make it difficult for him to find the princess. But he would find her no matter what.

Antonio made his way over to the food, chefs stood behind a wooden table serving up the various types of food. A large pig was being roasting right behind them over a great fire, the scent was intoxicating. Antonio decided not to start looking for the princess until the festival had died down a bit; he took a plate and wondered off. He wanted to enjoy the festival even if was just a little; it had been a really long time since he was able to come to a festival. Heck; it had been a long time since he was able to just relax and enjoy himself.

He kept looking around the festival, the three female members were out and about. He spotted one of them once in a while, but nothing else of any interest happening. That was when he saw her; Prince Feliciana in all of her young glory, Antonio smiled to himself as he put the plate down on an empty table. He slowly started making his way over to the princess. '_It seems like she hasn't changed at all._' He thought as he made his way through the crowd of people, he felt sorry for having to do this, but he could no longer stay in the mafia. He needed to get out and fast.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this, I hope you like it ^^<p> 


	2. Dance The Night Away

**Warning:** Language, some minor lemon in future chapters, AU, Shonen-ai, some type of yaoi, just a tiny bit of gender bending and cross dressing, Slight shota, ect.

**Summary: **Antonio Fernandez is a 20 year old crappy assassin, more or less; thrown into the Spanish Mafia at the age of 15 when his father died and left a 50 million dollar debt on his shoulders, he is one of the worst there is; finally his boss is sick and tired of him, he gives Antonio one last chance, if he fails; he shall be killed. He has to go kidnap the Italian princess, if he came back with her; he was free of the debt but if he ran away or didn't came back with her, he would be found and killed.

Lovino Vargas is a 16 year old half blooded prince; he is the bastard child of his father and his south Italian maid, he was skipped over and the crown was given to his younger half sister Feliciana Vargas; he was forced into become his sister's right hand man and personal body guard, but to make matters worse; his 25 year old Prussian Superior wants to get into his pants, and the bad luck doesn't stop there; a note arrived saying the lovely princess Feliciana would be kidnapped on the night of the autumn festival, which was taking place in two weeks; so now Lovino is being forced into dressing up like his sister and acting like her during the festival, what more could go wrong?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. I do own the plot; it took me way too long to make it.

**A/N: **This is based off of an RP I was doing with someone, the plot wasn't originally Hetalia but as it went on I kind of noticed how similar the characters were, so ta-da. I'll update my other ones later, enjoy. ^^

Thank you; MissAleatory, Arisa Kamiya, animebaka14 for reviewing. ^^ Now one with the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>** Dance The Night Away…Kind of.**

Lovino's green-brown hazel eyes lazily looked around the festival as he sat at one of the tables. The dancing pairs surrounded the musicians and the stage, Lovino didn't really understand why they made the stage like that. It was in the middle of the fucking courtyard, It seemed like any moment now someone was going to slip or trip, and fall into the musicians.  
>He yawning lazily, Lovino's parted lips revealed his ever-so-slightly crooked pearly white teeth. He thought it was kind of cute, personally, not that it mattered... He was the 'bastard' son of the king and a trampy maid from south Italy. It not only made him half-commoner, but half of a different race than his half sister and father's stuck up, snobby people. So he was pretty much an outcast in his own home.<p>

The only thing his father gave him when it came to looks was the dark brown color of his hair, which, unfortunately, caused him to stand out even more. Feliciana's hair had more of a dark red tinged to it. It was from her mother's side and everyone loved it, they said the rich color was like that of her rich royal blood. It made Lovino want to puke, he leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. Turning to glance around the festival, he silently waved away another possible suitor who was looking for a dance with him. Lovino opened up the fan he had been given and fluttering it in front of his face, so his cover wouldn't be blown. He was, as happy as he could, sitting in a corner of one of the dance areas. He was trying to be as out of the way as possible; at the moment death was more enjoyable than this.

Antonio silently watched as the other mafia members started to do their jobs. He smirked to himself as the perfectly curvy woman in black masks, that matched their dresses; started giving drinks to the guards. The guards seemed to not be able to resist the women, they happily started drink. The women laughed happily and tried to seem like they too, were having a grand time. _'Such perfect little actresses.'_ Antonio smirked as he wondered. Were all straight men this pathetically dumb when it came to woman in tight clothes?

He truly wouldn't know he wasn't the least bit straight. Hell, nothing about him was straight, even his hair had a slightly wave to it. The music started up again, but this time it was at a faster, more cheerful tempo and people gathered to dance. Antonio was getting rather bored of watching others dance and gorge themselves with food, or the other members of the mafia doing their job. He glanced around for the princess and found her again rather quickly, he smiled softly to himself and gracefully made his way to her. He kept his hood up; the less she saw or knew about him, the better. "Hello, princess." He said in a rich, silky voice as he bowed his head slightly to her presence. He looked back up at her and flashed her, a killer smile. "Would you give me the honor of a dance on this beautiful night?" He asked charmingly, and he held a hand out for her's.

Lovino was so close to just slitting his throat with a knife, no one would really notice and then it would save a lot of people the trouble. He was quickly pulled out from his thoughts as he saw a man approaching him. Lovino scrawled at him but quickly tried to change the expression to one less…Lovino; he settled for just a frown. The cloaked man seemed rather intent... and a little out of place, didn't he? At least a tiny bit... Then again, maybe it was just Lovino's own nerves and this damn dress. Yes, that was it! The makeup was making him paranoid. _'I have to relax before I start going crazy._' He thought to himself. His grip on the fan tightened as he tried to calm himself down.

When the stranger asked for a dance, he declined like usual. He shook his head slightly and waving the fan softly to gesture him to go away. _'Get the fuck away from me._' He wanted to yell out but he had to keep up the act of him being Feliciana, Lovino was certainly not going to dance. No way! He didn't care how 'nimble his feet were' as his superior had said. He wasn't doing it. That was where he drew the line. A man touching him? How gross...  
>Lovino went back looking back at the dance floor, there was nothing else he could do; the smell of the food was rather tempting but going to go get a plate meant getting up. Which also meant he would have to walk in the horribly tight, and uncomfortable high heeled shoes.<br>_'Not over my fucking dead body!_' He looked back to see the man hadn't left his side. Lovino let out an almost silent growl at him. _'Leave me the fuck ALONE!_' Oh, how he wished he could just yell that out. This guy were fucking creepy; Lovino would have smack him or something but he had to keep up the act.

Antonio looked at the princess as he was rejected. _'Damn little brat! You seriously haven't, scratch that you have; you're even more stuck up.'_ He thought but just smiled charmingly at her. He pulled his hand back so it rested at his side. "I came to ask you for a dance because I noticed you seem rather...uncomfortable as if something were troubling you, princess." He said, his tone was sympathetic and kind. _'Thank you Dulce for the lessons_' He thought as he stepped a little bit closer to her. "The number one rule of a festival is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. Is that not so, princess?"

He said to her with another charming smile. "Every royal knows that rule, why not embrace it; it is the autumn festival, a time when even the bright green leaves change, and tonight the shower us with their beautiful colors." He gestured up as a strong wind hit and multi colored leaves rained down.  
><em>'Just kill me now; it would save me the humiliation of saying something like that again to this brat, why are women so easily swayed by pretty words and charming men?<em>' He thought, but didn't say anything or let his expression change. _'Well, at least it was worth a try.'_

"And also, the autumn festival cannot truly begin until the host dances, with a partner, the autumn waltz." He looked up as another gust of wind tore through the trees. He quickly caught a red and orange leaf between his fingers and held it up to the princess; almost as if were a gift. "Let us dance the night away."  
><em>'Or until I get you drugged enough to get you out of this place.'<em> He added silently, he kept up his silent conversation with himself. There wasn't anything else he could do.

Lovino could feel his lunch crawling up his throat. He could just about have thrown up right here and now, if it hadn't been the fact that he'd been starved for two weeks to fit into this awful fucking dress costume. It's wasn't the fact that he was eating so well before; he was also was given too little food but now he got much less than before. Lovino looked up at the man, hiding the scowl in his eyes. He instead smiling as softly as he could. _'I really want to fucking kill you right now, bastard!_' He thought before taking the masked man's hand this time. Lovino hoped he didn't get too touchy feely and blow his cover... or his sense of self pride for that matter.

This man was so damn poetic too... how lucid could one's mouth be? He sounded absolutely dreadful, and, truthfully. Lovino would rather it be him encountering this man instead of his way too happy, way too perky sister. This guy oozed self-confidence... and not the nice, chivalrous kind either. _'Stupid Feliciana, she's such an idiot she would have fallen for that stupid poetic shit; she needs to get a back bone…and a brain as soon as possible.'_ He thought. He got up from his seat and felt himself being lead to the dance floor. Antonio smiled as he gently took the princess's hand; it wasn't as smooth and soft as he imagined it to be. Even under the gloves it felt a little…Strange. But at the moment that did matter, his mind was somewhere else.

_'Well looks like finally listen it Dulce has helped, but man I feel like I need to wash my mouth out with soap after all that sappy crap, it left a way too sweet taste in my mouth.'_ He thought as he led her out to the dance floor, the huge crowd dispersed as Antonio and the princess took the center. They stood right in front of the musicians and the crowd formed a half circle around the pair.

The music also stopped as they too, watched the couple. It was an great surprise to see the princess, who had turned so many guys down, actually going to dance with someone. A few glares and love filled gazes were thrown at Antonio, but he ignored them completely. He careful placed a hand on where he guessed the princess's waist was at, it was hard to tell with the dress.  
>He could feel that the girl didn't have much of a feminine figure; well his sources did tell him she was only fourteen or fifteen. So it seemed she still didn't have the feminine shape of a woman just yet. He gently took her hand in his and lifted it up slightly to about her shoulder height; he waited for the music but after a few moments,still nothing. He gave a soft groan of irritation before turning to the musicians and shooting them a poison filled glare.<p>

They seemed to be pulled out of a daze and quickly started the autumn waltz. Antonio started the waltz; it took him around a month to learn how to dance properly, it wasn't easy when your dance partner kept trying to feel you up or trying to stab you. Unfortunately Dulce was only 5'2", which was too short to practice with, so Antonio was left with the other women. Ones tried to rape him while the others tried to kill him, it was quite a stressful month.  
>Antonio looked back down at the princess and smile as charmingly as usual. Now that he was up close to her, he could tell; she didn't look that feminine or pretty. It seemed the makeup really did its job on her. <em>'Well, I'm guessing I'm not stealing her for her beauty.'<em> He thought but kept the charming smile on his face as they glided across the floor.

Lovino couldn't believe it! This was exactly what his superior and he had worked out to _not_ happen. Don't be the center of attention… don't get too close to anyone… well, those plans were out the window. _'Well that's fucking great!'_ He thought sarcastically. He sighed softly and looked down at the ground as they began to dance, his body as graceful as a princess's… no pun intended. Lovino was glad for once, he was only 5'7". The masked man was at least, three or four inches taller than him, which was probably for the best. Since he would mostly be looking down at Lovino's hair and not his face… which was certainly less fool-proof.  
><em>'Stupid, fucking makeup itches, my feet hurt and I'm dancing with some freak…I hate my life.'<em> He sighed softly again, he looked up slightly.

Lovino's eyes flickered about slightly, catching a guard's and then his superior's. Of course his superior wasn't happy. But hey, Lovino was just a teenage boy… Besides, putting this man off would have probably caused more of a scene than this, right? _'Wrong, Lovi, you're an idiot.'_ He chastised himself, shaking his head slightly. This had to be the worst moment of his life. Hands down. Nope, nothing could possibly compare to this.

He had learned this dance over and over from the male's point of view, usually his sister for a partner. Now he quickly translated the steps over into the woman's part. When the song finished, the crowd immediately started clapping for the pair. Lovino pulled out of the man's grip and made a motion towards his seat. _'Oh, please let me go peacefully, bastard.'_ he silently pleaded with his weird partner, looking up towards his eyes for the first time.


	3. Soundless Sleep

**Running From The Lies**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> Language, some minor lemon in future chapters, AU, Shonen-ai, some type of yaoi, just a tiny bit of gender bending and cross dressing, Slight shota, ect.

**Summary: **Antonio Fernandez is a 20 year old crappy assassin, more or less; thrown into the Spanish Mafia at the age of 15 when his father died and left a 50 million dollar debt on his shoulders, he is one of the worst there is; finally his boss is sick and tired of him, he gives Antonio one last chance, if he fails; he shall be killed. He has to go kidnap the Italian princess, if he came back with her; he was free of the debt but if he ran away or didn't came back with her, he would be found and killed.

Lovino Vargas is a 16 year old half blooded prince; he is the bastard child of his father and his south Italian maid, he was skipped over and the crown was given to his younger half sister Feliciana Vargas; he was forced into become his sister's right hand man and personal body guard, but to make matters worse; his 25 year old Prussian Superior wants to get into his pants, and the bad luck doesn't stop there; a note arrived saying the lovely princess Feliciana would be kidnapped on the night of the autumn festival, which was taking place in two weeks; so now Lovino is being forced into dressing up like his sister and acting like her during the festival, what more could go wrong?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. I do own the plot; it took me way too long to make it.

**A/N:** Hey, here is chapter 3 also, I. Love. All. Of. You! You people are awesome and you are the only reason I keep writing. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>Soundless Sleep

Antonio flashed a smile as the dance finished. _'Finally! Anymore and I would have saved my boss the pleasure, and stabbed us both.'_ He thought but didn't say a word, he bowed to her. "Thank you for the lovely dance; you are quite graceful, your highness" He said in a smooth, charming voice as he smiled at her and stood straight up.  
>'<em>Like a bull in a china shop, my feet are so swollen I won't be able to get them out of my shoes for three days, stupid girl!<em>'  
>He quickly caught the princess's eyes and for a moment, just a moment, he was captivated by them; they quite beautiful.<p>

_'Strange I thought they were supposed to be amber, not hazel...' _

He smiled again at her as he realized he was staring, he noticed her she gestured to a seat; Antonia nodded as he took her hand and started escorting her to the seat. Lovino smiled softly, quickly looking down when their eyes met and his partner's gaze lingered there for ever so slightly longer than Lovino would have liked. He allowed the man to lead him "You seem tired from dancing princess, let me make up it up to you and bring you something to eat and drink." He said with a coy smile on his lips and gave a slight bow to her, before walking off.

Lovi dipped his head softly and smiling as the man explained that he was going to go and get him food, since he wasn't given much of a choice in the matter, Lovino just sat there.

He looked around the festival, many people we dancing around while other kept eating but slowly Antonio could notice people leaving. One or two people slipping out of the light of the lanterns and into the darkness of night, oh how he wished he could do the same.  
><em> 'At least now the festival is dying down.'<em> He thought as he made his way to the food table; he looked up to see one his comrades serving the food, she glanced at him and handed him a plate of food and a cup of wine; he smiled and gave her a slight nod as a thank you.

Sighing, Lovino sat back and surveyed the festival, reclining against the back of the chair. He set his hands in his lap politely, not wanting to tarnish his sister's reputation or anything, which didn't make any sense. _'Because of her I am always mistreated, abused, used for bait, and had some old guy trying to have sex with him all the time… oh, fucking well.'_ Antonio took the plate and made his way back to the princess, and placed it right in front of her. "Here you go, princess, I hope you enjoy." He said charmingly as always.  
><em>'Or choke on it, I really don't care…stuck up brat.'<em>

Lovino's thoughts were disrupted when the brown haired man came back. Smiling yet remaining silent, Lovi less than happily, accepted the food; peering at it curiously… he so was so not eating it.

Antonio sat down on the other side of the table from the princess and glanced out and around at the festival still going on around him and her; his attention was brought back to the princess as he smiled softly at her. "Is everything alright, princess?" He asked kindly as he noticed she hadn't, and he was pretty sure she wasn't going to touch the food or drink he had gotten her.

"Are you not hungry or thirsty?" He asked as mentally sighed. _'Weren't princesses supposed to be bubbly and dumb, but as always I get stuck with the only smart and stuck up one in the whole entire kingdom.'_He thought to himself as he turned to her, his bright green eyes holding a strange and unknown emotion. He ripped off a piece of bread from the plate and calmly ate it; he needed to show her that it was safe to eat, even though it wasn't it. "It's actually quite good, your chefs really out did themselves." He said after swallowing it and gave her a charming smile.

Lovino wanted nothing more than to rip off this man's face and leaving his body half buried in Feliciana's flower garden. Yet, he knew he couldn't. He was being watch so nothing could go wrong, so he couldn't ruin his sister's reputation. '_I fucking hate you so much right now, I would drown you in the vat of tomato sauce, but that's a waste of good food!' _Lovino forced a smile on his face as he looked at the man then down at the food. He glanced around the corner of his eyes, he couldn't even see any of the guards or the pedophile of a teacher he had. "Well…I'm just trying to watch my figure, that's all." Lovino replied as his teeth almost felt like cracking under the pressure. Antonio smiled at him, he took a small sip of the wine, he could already feel the drugs starting to kick in.

"You should not worry about that princess, after a dance like that; your body needs food to refuel itself. A little bread and wine won't hurt, your body will thank you for it." The green eyes man said smoothly, Antonio smiled as he glanced up at the castle. For a moment his eyes softened a little, he felt a little sad. '_I wonder…' _He thought to himself, even his thoughts were quiet in his mind. He looked back down to the princess and smiled, his usual happy mask, back on his face.

The south Italian boy's hand clutched under the table as his nails dug into the lacy fabric and went deep into his skin. _'I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you. Stupid fuck ass, idiot bastard, just die already!' _With that echoing in his mind, Lovino softly giggled the best he could and took a piece of bread, he couldn't reject again or the man could suspect something. Everyone in the kingdom knew that Feliciana was a piglet; she would eat any non-royal out of their house, and even some lower class royals. So refusing food was unlike her, along with not dancing with ever male and boy at the festival, but that seemed to have gone unnoticed. '_Well if I die, I at least know I did this for Feliciana and that, that bastard assassin couldn't even touch me!' _Lovino thought as he quietly started eating, he had to admit the food was good. The bread had some sort of creamy, tomato-y paste on it. He relaxed a little at the flavor before glacing over at the man, who was wearing a rather large grin on his face. '_Wipe that stupid look off your face, I'm starving my ass off…fuck off!' _

Antonio was glad to see the princess eating; he slowly stood up and bowed to her. "Excuse me princess, I'm going to fetch a glass of wine for myself." As soon as he was a few feet from the table, Antonio pulled out a small green vial from his pocket and drank the contents. He knew bringing an antidote for the sleeping drugs he'd brought, was a good idea. He glanced around and could see the guards either asleep or gone from their post; most of the people in the party had been drugged, except for him and his co-workers. He slowly walked to the table, lingering there as he waited out the drug. It had been watered down, so the possibility of the princess dying from it, were very low. It would just make her slip into a deep sleep, for a couple of hours. Antonio could get her, take her to the hide out, and hand here right over, before she even woke up. "Perfect." Antonio quietly headed back to the table, moving passed unconscious bodies and swaying people.

Lovino felt a little dizzy, he looked down at the cup and wondered what could be wrong. '_Alcohol doesn't do this to me, I'm not a fucking lightweight. Something has got to be wrong with the drink, but how? I saw that guy drink and eat from it too and he's fine.' _Lovino thought to himself as he watched Antonio walked closer, everything started to swim and sway around him as he tried to get up. "Wh…what d-did you…do?" He asked, still keeping his girl voice even, at least he hoped. "Who…a-are you?"

"Oh are you not feeling well princess, maybe I should help you up." Antonio asked with a smirk on his lips, he held the princess steady. "I added a little something to your drink, princess. Don't worry, it won't kill you, just make you very tired." Antonio tilted her chin up as he looked down at her, eyes seemed distant and slowly fading more and more. Antonio slipped the half mask off and laid it down over the princess's cup and looked down at Lovino with sharp green eyes. "My name dear princess is Antonio, your kidnapper." Loviono's eyes widened for a slightly second before the fell shut, his body feel forward into Antonio's chest.

'_Why…Familiar…_' Was the last thing that ran through Loviono's mind before the darkness consumed him and his body went limp.

"Oh princess, you're all tuckered out. I better take you before anything bad happens to you, like getting kidnapped." Antonio lifted her up princess style, he looked around as a few guards saw him and tried to get up. Their legs buckling uselessly under them and falling to the ground, the assassin smirked. "Don't worry boys, I'll take care of her." Antonio said as he winked at the men before running off, his body melted into the shadows of the forest as he went farther into the black forest. He was glad once he found his horse, he placed the princess on first before getting up and holding her into place. "Vamonos!" He said loudly as the horse took off, it was quiet through the forst. No sound of animals, or people. Antonio smiled to himself as his horse ran through the trees, gaining speed as it galloped. Finally the Spanish man had done something right, he could finally leave the mafia and go back home to the kingdom. "I can finally see my lost love, oh my precious amor."


End file.
